OS072
Synopsis Yazmyne, Nick, and Casey's adventures on Lightning Island lasted but an easy week comparative to the hunting for Articuno. The three of them were treated for electrical burns from their escapades. In theory, Yazmyne has five weeks until her rematch against Luana, but two weeks have passed and Yazmyne has yet to get onto Fire Island. Moltres has superheated its home. It cannot be traversed. It's too hot for Lapras to go near. Even if they got there, they wouldn't be able to step foot on the island without being burned. Even if they could step foot on the island, they would quickly and easily succumb to the heat. Simpy carrying around Water-Type Pokemon wouldn't help in any way. Yazmyne and Nick are thus stuck on Shamourti Island, training in the interim until Nick's Lunatone learns Rain Dance. Lunatone's Rain Dance is the only chance Yazmyne and Nick have to making it safely to and through Fire Island. Caset is unable to venture this time. He was injured too badly coming out of Lightning Island, and the old man doesn't want to slow the young trainers down. Yazmyne and Nick rely on Lunatone and Solrock's defenses once more to get through the mountain. They cannot stop or rest of any reason. Yazmyne provides Lunatone and Solrock with herbs and potions to maintain Rain Dance and their Light Screens for as long as possible. Yazmyne and Nick remember how they had to travel up Navel Island's mountain and wonder if they prefer this or Navel Island. Yazmyne says she'd rather be here because she's here with their Pokemon. It takes Yazmyne and Nick twelve hours of nonstop hiking to reach Moltres, who has been steadily sending a surge of heat through its home to stop the humans from coming. Moltres begins to attack the team with Fire Blast. Solrock aims to intercept with Sandstorm, but Shelgon bursts out and blocks the attack instead with Fire Fang to cause backfire. Yazmyne tells Nick that she will battle Moltres. She desparately needs him on defense. It's the only way her Pokemon are going to be able to withstand Moltres' attacks. Nick agrees and has Lunatone maintain her Rain Dance that will weaken Moltres' fire attacks. As such, Moltrs dives in with Sky Attack. Shelgon is back on defense with Protect. Eevee and Gastly proceed to both use Shadow Ball and Hidden Power to seige Moltres relentlessly, their tag team efforts negating the incoming Fire Spin attacks. Moltres then begins to use a massive Heat Wave. Despite the Rain Dance, Moltres' attack is very powerful. Yazmyne and Nick are getting burned more and more as the battle wages despite their protective gear. Nick and Yazmyne take cover behind Shelgon's Protect and Solrock's Light Screen. Nick tells Yazmyne she has to get that picture soon or they will literally burn away. Yazmyne notes that Butterfree and Beautifly cannot handle such a Fire-Type. They would get burned trying to fight this hot wind. Yazmyne then considers a Pokemon who wouldn't be bothered by the hot wind. Yazmyne addresses Gastly directly as well as Eevee. She commands Helping Hand and Dazzling Gleam. Eevee hasn't used Helping Hand in over a year but she finds her beat and rhythm and manages to power-up Gastly's Dazzling Gleam. Gastly, unbothered by the flames, shines so brightly that he blinds Moltres. Gastly follows up with Hypnosis that puts Moltres to sleep. Yazmyne proceeds to take several pictures of Moltres from the moment its eyes dwindle to when they shut. Moltres falls over in his slumber and Yazmyne makes a joke the she should try to catch it. Nick says they are getting off of this island with utmost quickness before Moltres wakes up. Yazmyne and Nick scale down the mountain quickly with their Pokemon. With Moltres no longer superheating the island, their feet aren't burning through their shoes. Their descent is interrupted when Shelgon pops out of his PokeBall. He seems to react to something and chases it. Yazmyne fails to recall him, but Shelgon stops and tries to dig something out. His limbs or too stubby, so he cannot. Nick tells Yazmyne to get whatever Shelgon wants so they can hurry. Yazmyne remembers this reaction with her Aerodactyl. Yazmyne calls on Eevee to use Iron Tail where Shelgon is digging. The ground shatter, and Yazmyne discovers what it a large jagged chunk of original uncut Salamencite. Nick and Yazmyne are marveled by the Mega Stone, but they soon here the roar of Moltres. It has awakened. Yazmyne packs the Salamancite into her bag quickly. She and Nick down the mountain as quickly as they can. As soon as they reach the waters, they board Lapras and flee. Moltres' begins to reheat its island. Upon return to Shamounti Island, Yazmyne and Nick are diagnosed with a few more burns, but no more severe than first degree. The doctor comments that she's had to bandage them for frostbite, electrical burns, and regular burns. She hopes they are done with trying to see those birds because in the future they may not be so lucky. Yazmyne and Nick have all their Pokemon healed, and Nick returns Arcanine, Lunatone, and Solrock home. After being treated, Yazmyne and Nick go to Casey and thank him for all he did for them. Casey tries to brush it off but the young travelers won't accept it. Yazmyne says that she downloaded the pictures off her Pokedex. She and Nick have places the pictures of the Legendary Birds in one large frame for him as thank-you for everything. This makes the tearful old man very happy. Yazmyne says that she's going to beat Luana the next time around, and when she challenges the Boss of the Orange Archipelago, she'd love for him to be there. Casey doesn't make any promises considering his back, but does promise to heal as quickly as possible. Yazmyne and Nick have more pictures of the Legendary Birds, and the intend to return to Kumquat Island very soon. Major Events *Nick's Lunatone learns Rain Dance *Yazmyne and Nick arrive on Fire Island *Yazmyne battles Moltres and photographs it, completing the third task *Yazmyne finds a Salamencite *Nick returns Arcanine, Lunatone, and Solrock home Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras